Don't you forget it
by Fraxinelle
Summary: Elena leaves mystic falls and everyone in it behind to follow her dream of becoming a renowned authoress in New York. With some ups and downs she is finally at the height of her career but what happens when a familiar face shows up? R&R please!
1. Preview

I'm new to this so go easy on me ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to the vampire diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

This was supposed to be the best night I could have. It was _my_ night. So could somebody please explain to me why this was happening?

He was going towards me, faster now, and smirking all the while. He reminded me of a lion heading towards his trapped prey, knowing very well that it can't run away anymore, making every second passing by seem that much scarier. He knows that I knew he was here.

My knees felt like they were going to break down anytime soon and that I was going to fall. Why tonight? Why now?

He was in front of me now. I held my breath as he took one more step so that he could be directly in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face as I looked down. That was when I noticed his ring and I concentrated on it's intricate design. I felt a wave of memories flow back. Before anything else happened, he spoke.

"You know Elena, you couldn't hide from me that long" he whispered in my ear. So calmly that it was scary.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the vampire diaries

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

To say I was happy would be an understatement. For once, I've got no idea what to say and that almost never happens. Carmen Fortnie- the daughter of Mr. Fortnie, the founder of Fortnie Publishing House- read _my _manuscript and she loved it. It took me longer than a month to get that right, but I did and I couldn't have been happier when she read it. She then asked me to meet her here, at the Grill.

"So Elena, would you like to sign a contract with us at the Fortnie Publishing House?" Carmen asked me.

"Yes! That would be amazing." I replied gleefully, still recovering from the shock that this is actually happening.

"Great" she smiled. "All we're going to need is for you to sign and we'd be on our way to New York the day after tomorrow."

"New York? Do we have to go so far?" I frowned at the thought of leaving everyone here.

"Well dear, the main house is there and it would be great if this manuscript would be made into a book in less than a year. Plus it would be a lot easier for me to see you whenever I need to. You'd have a penthouse there provided by the company, that is if you do sign it. You know how the business is." She explained to me slowly, willing me to agree.

As much as I hate to say it, she made a very persuasive point. If this was published in under than sooner, I'd be known as an author at an earlier time. Aunt Jenna did say that you have to think of myself once and a while.

"Okay. I'll go." I said seriously. Everyone would freak when I told them about this.

Carmen smiled. "Good. I'll go to your house the day after tomorrow, at noon. Be ready by then. You'll sign your contract when we get there." She informed me, and then bid her good bye and left.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving?" Caroline suddenly stood up after I told her the news and screamed at me.<p>

"Care, I'm sorry. It was an opportunity that I can't let down. It was Carmen Fortnie! What did you expect me to do?" I spoke quickly, trying to keep my temper under control.

I just got back from our little meeting and called Caroline and Bonnie to come over. We're in my room at the moment, after I told Jenna and Jeremy the news. They took it a lot better than Caroline.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, I'm going to miss you." She looked down with a frown on her face.

"We're all supposed miss her Caroline. A lot" Bonnie said, looking at me closely, after staying quiet while I told the both them everything. I knew very well she was taking this as hard as Caroline was.

"And I'm going to miss you guys just as much, along with everyone else" I looked at both of them. "But, I'm going to write to you guys, and call as much as possible." I reassured them. Bonnie smiled approvingly.

"Fine" Caroline spoke like a child who didn't get what she wanted and looked up with a pout.

"Good." I replied smiling along with Bonnie and we talked more about other things before they had to leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, I called up Stefan and told him I was going to come over to talk to him about everything. When I reached the front door, I knocked and it was answered by the one and only Katherine Pierce.<p>

If it was a year ago, I would've run for the hills, but now this isn't a shocking surprise to me. I smiled and looked at an exact copy of me smile back. It was just like looking in a mirror, but we are far more different on the inside. She let me in without a word.

Katherine isn't what you'd expect if you got to know her better. A year ago, she showed up at the Boarding House one day and properly apologized. The only reason why Stefan and Damon let her stay was because she explained to me why we looked alike. It was because we were of the same ancestry. So with John gone and Isobel AWOL, she was the only direct blood relative I had left. I pleaded with Stefan to let her stay and with enough persuasion he agreed. So naturally, Damon would just have to get over it. The two of us got pretty close actually.

I headed to the parlor to look for Stefan and everything was dark. I saw some movement in the shadows. "Stefan?" I called out. Hoping it was him. I turned around and...

"Surprise!" everyone yelled at the exact same time as a confetti blaster let out a lot of confetti. My eyes widened in shock. They all had big wicked grins on each of their faces and I couldn't help but smile back.

The parlor looked a lot more festive than it normally would. Balloons floated to the ceiling. Streamers were everywhere and there were snacks and drinks at a table in the far end of the room. There was even a big banner saying 'WE'LL MISS YOU ELENA'.

The party was amazing. Bonnie and Caroline threw it for me and Katherine helped a bunch too. As soon as they left, they got started on setting this whole thing up. I got to talk to each of them so now I'm looking for Stefan. I still haven't been able talk to him since I was so caught up in everything else.

I saw Caroline talking with Tyler. They seemed so engrossed in their conversation that I couldn't bother asking her. Bonnie was probably somewhere around here with Jeremy. She just recently told me that she liked him and I knew very well that they're probably together by now. Both Caroline and I are proud of her.

I walked a bit more and after a few minutes I finally found him. "Stefan!" I called out. He turned toward me and excused himself from talking with Jenna and Alaric. We already told Jenna everything and she took it very well. It felt nice to stop all the lies and deceit so know I've got my conscience cleared.

"Hey" Stefan greeted once he got near enough. We broke up a year ago, right before Katherine showed up. It seemed that we did everything already and I didn't see anything past that. I saw him more as my big brother and that feeling was mutual between us.

"Hey. Can I talk to you somewhere more private?" I asked, tilting my head to the side indicating that we should go somewhere vampires nor were wolves could hear us.

"Sure." He led me outside and shut the door when we got out.

"So, I see that you like Katherine." I said, once we were out of hearing range. I smirked at him and gave him an evil look as I watched him squirm uncomfortably. So this was what Stefan under pressure looked like.

He stayed silent so I continued. "No worries, it's actually pretty cute. You should go after her, before she finds someone else." I suggested. I saw him think it over some more and from the look in his eyes; I've finally gotten through to him.

"What if she doesn't like me back? After all it's been centuries." He said, speaking all of his thoughts and worries aloud.

"Stefan-"before I could give him a proper pep talk, I heard Jenna call my name from inside and I headed for the door. As I turned the handle, I whispered for his ears only, "She likes you too, a lot actually." and smiled at his widened eyes.

I walked in with Stefan at right at my tail as everyone was getting ready for a toast. We were handed two wine glasses by Caroline.

"A toast to Elena, that she may find good fortune in following her dreams." Jenna said beautifully, of course I was incredibly touched by the gesture and smiled widely at her.

"To Elena" everyone cheered resoundingly and toasted.

After that, everyone had gotten tired and went home. I told Jenna I'll catch up with her back at the house, but I'm not sure she heard me. She's had a lot of tequila and drunken Jenna would mean a very irresponsible Jenna. I made sure to tell Alaric to take good care of her. She's lucky she has him.

I saw Damon knock back his bourbon and pour himself more by his liquor table. I inaudibly sighed and walked over to him.

"Aww... c'mon Damon, lighten up, I'm leaving tomorrow" I pouted at him and leaning at his table.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, telling _me_ to lighten up?" he gaped at me with a mocking smile. I punched his arm playfully and headed for the couch. I lied down suddenly tired with an exasperated sigh. He followed right after and put my feet up on his lap.

I covered my eyes with my hands and let today's thoughts consume me as the aftermath of today's events suddenly just dropped on me. I couldn't stand the silence any more so I just let whatever was on my mind out.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I stated, sounding more shocked than I was supposed to considering that I've told it a bunch of times to everyone else.

"Yes you are." Damon replied seriously. I almost forgot he was there.

We stayed in an awkward silence after that. I could hear the crickets outside. My thoughts weren't making sense at all. I wonder what Damon's thinking at the moment. I peeked out of my hands and looked at him. He looked very tired, with his eyes closed and his lips forming a grim line. I haven't seen his face like that in a long time. He must've been deep in thought.

"I'll miss you, you know." He said quietly as if speaking any louder would break me with his eyes still closed.

"I'd miss you too." I said awkwardly. Where did that come from? "But this won't be the last time I'll be seeing you. I could see you when we both have free time and everything." I reassured him like I did the others, removing my palms from my face.

"It won't be the same." He sighed dramatically and paused for a second. "I won't have anyone to annoy on a daily basis anymore." He mockingly pouted at me. Those words made me bolt up and look at him with a playful glare. I punched him again, knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit.

"Ouch" He faked hurt and clutched his arm for effect. I smirked evilly at him.

"So that's how you're gonna play, huh?" He suddenly carried me like a sack over his shoulder and ran around the parlor. I laughed cheerfully and continually hit his back. After a couple more minutes of playful banter and punches, he brought me to the door and finally put me down.

Now that I thought about it, during those few minutes I've gotten a lot happier than I was earlier. It seemed that only Damon had that effect on me.

"There. Now Elena, you've got a big day ahead tomorrow so go on and hit the hay!" He ordered me teasingly. I just smiled widely. He just wanted me to rest. I grabbed my coat and before I left, I asked him something that's been nagging at me since earlier. "Hey, you'll be there to send me off tomorrow, won't you?"

"As you wish Miss Elena." he bowed a bit jokingly.

"Good." I smiled and bid him goodbye. He silently waved back in reply before going back in his house.

If today was long then tomorrow was going to be longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

It was finally noon and I was outside along the porch, Carmen had just arrived and I've already signed the contract and everything. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon were with me, giving me their final good byes while Carmen had to excuse herself to use her phone and deal with some matters.

"Don't forget to write to us. Don't forget to call us. Just don't forget us." Caroline reminded me hysterically, enumerating what I had to do and grabbed my shoulders. She was less composed compared to Jenna, who was still suffering from a huge hangover.

"I won't, Caroline." I smiled and hugged her tightly. I looked over to Bonnie and she headed towards us and joined in the hug. Words didn't need to be spoken between all of us. We simply knew each other that well.

Stefan walked over to me and I met him half way. We smiled a sad smile at each other and hugged too. The security I always felt when I was with him is still there. I squeezed him tight one last time and walked over to Katherine who seemed more than happy to be talking with me for one last time.

We walked away from the others a bit until we were out of hearing range. We gave each other wide smiles. Knowing the Katherine right now with her being a relative of mine, the only Petrova left- besides me- made me see her differently. Right now, she's more like an older and really protective twin sister to me than anything.

"Come visit as much as you need to." She told me while grabbing my hands. "Or else we'd miss you too much" I nodded and hugged her like I did the rest. We talked a bit more and soon, we walked back and I had to say good bye to Damon.

I've already talked with Jeremy and Jenna earlier that day and they said almost the exact same things.

"So this is the last time we'll be seeing you before a long time." Damon stated the obvious. His cerulean eyes didn't light up as they always did when he would tease me.

"Yeah" I answered, even if it wasn't a question.

"New York is a big city, so don't get yourself in too much trouble since none of us would be there to get you out of it." He chastised me like a toddler and wagged his finger at me. I just smiled, knowing it was his way of saying "take care" and nodded.

"Elena! It's time to go." I heard Carmen call out from by her car as she put her blackberry back in her purse.

I sighed and looked over to Damon. He nodded, implying that I could leave. His blue eyes seemed shrouded, hiding his emotions all over again. I gave him a grim smile and hugged him too.

"Don't you forget me, Damon Salvatore" I whispered to him, giving him a warning while not breaking the hug.

"I don't think that's possible" I almost heard him smirk as he hugged me just as tight. What was great about him was that I didn't need to think or anything when I talk to him. He was that one other person I could truly be myself with other than my best friends. Life seemed so easy with him.

He soon had to let me go and after telling all of them good bye, I gave one final wave and hopped into the car. Carmen soon came in after and ordered the chauffer to take us to the airport.

"It's a quicker way to get there and we need all the time we need for you to get settled in." She explained to me with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The chauffer dropped us off at the airport and before I know it, we were on the plane headed to the big apple.<p>

"Today we'll arrive there by 3 o' clock. You'll have an hour to put everything in your penthouse in order at Papillon hotel. You'll be staying there during the duration of your stay in New York. I'll pick you up by 4, to meet with your publicist, Alexandra Emmerson. Then after our meeting, we would all go to the main publishing house and after that, dinner." She informed me, looking at her blackberry all the while and giving me a few glances.

I simply nodded and looked out my window, being overwhelmed with all of that's happening. I took comfort in the peace and quiet of our afternoon flight and sighed. Who knows when it would be this quiet again?

* * *

><p>Carmen dropped me and my suit cases off at the Papillon hotel. A doorman greeted me as I walked in with the bellboy carrying my suit cases. The entire place was very elegant and I took time to take it all in while walking to the front desk.<p>

The hotel was butterfly themed, derived from the name itself. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling and cafés and fine dining restaurants composed half of the main floor.

"I'm Elena Gilbert; I was supposed to take the Amaranthe penthouse." I informed the lady at the desk. She typed some information and got the key card out.

"Ahh, Ms. Gilbert. You'd be living her in the next incoming months." She smiled sweetly and handed me the key. "The pool, spa, garden, and gym are on the fifth floor. If you need anything at all please feel free to call. Enjoy your stay." Her smile seemed stuck on her face.

I walked towards the elevator as the bellboy took the employees elevator. The penthouse was located at the top floor and before I could put my key in the hole, someone coughed from behind.

I turned around and saw a girl. She had straight ebony black hair that reached to her mid back with side bangs; big almond shaped hazel eyes and was around my height.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Xanders. I heard someone was moving in here. That must be you?" she raised a questioning brow at me. I nodded.

"Then I'm your new neighbor. I live across from you." She introduced herself with a smile and extended her hand.

"I'm Elena." I shook her hand. She seemed very nice.

"Do you live here on your own?"

"Yeah" Now that I think about it, I am going to be alone these days.

"Then you can come over whenever you need to." She replied happily inviting me to her home. "I'm live alone here too"

"Thank you" I smiled and at the same time I was sad that she had to live on her own. "You can come by anytime you feel like it too." I said hopefully seeming as welcoming as she did.

She smiled. "Oh no, not today, you seem to have a lot of bags that you need to unpack. I'll be on my way as well. See you around," She said turning around and going in her house.

I didn't know how she knew how many bags I packed until I turned around and saw the bellboy waiting for me to unlock the room. I nodded shyly and turned to open the door for him.

While he brought my bags in, I took notice of my new home. The penthouse was wide and spacious, probably taking a third of the entire 15th floor. It was just one big room and everything seemed to fit in with a lot more space.

The floors were some kind of wood and the walls were cream colored decorated with framed abstract paintings of nature. To my right was the living room. The furniture was a nice pure white color. The couches and seats were a white leather and incredibly soft and the coffee table was sleek and modern decorated with a vase of amaranth flowers. There was a black flat screen TV across from the sofa set.

The kitchen and the dining room were combined and were to my left. The appliances were silver and very sleek and clean. The dining table was made of glass with a metal stand and had another vase of amaranths.

There was an elevated section on the deeper right of the space, past the living room which was facing the front. A queen sized bed took most of the space and the section was carpeted with a white color. There was a white side table with a singular lamp on the left said and a closet was to its right. Beside the closer was a vanity table.

The bathroom was adorned with white walls on its upper half and black tiles on its lower half. There was a bath tub and a shower on different sides of the bathroom with a towel holder each.

It was perfect.

"Would that be all, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked once he finished his task and took me out of my reverie.

"Yes, thank you." I let him out.

That basically took fifteen minutes, so I have forty- five minutes left to unpack. I better get started

That took a lot of time and I wasn't half way done. Before I could do any more, my phone rang. It was Carmen, on time as usual.

"Elena, I'm on my way there. Get to the lobby right now." She ordered me in her business mode.

"Okay."

"And be sure to look presentable, you need to make a good first impression to Ms. Emmerson." She reminded me and hung up before I could reply.

Alexandra Emmerson. Why was that name so familiar? I asked to myself and walked towards my vanity table. I heard her name from Carmen's mouth earlier this afternoon but I couldn't remember where else. I didn't think about it any further until I suddenly remembered.

"_Alexandra Emmerson is one of the most distinguished publicists of her time. For such a young age, she has taken the public by storm with every customer she has taken completely satisfied. Knowing the ropes in the business at an incredibly fast rate she practically bought, owned, and changed the entire publicizing world."_

It was that magazine article Caroline was reading aloud while I was distracted by something else completely. So that's her. That must be why Carmen warned me strictly. Alexandra Emmerson was just that much of an influence in the publishing of my book and I was to meet her. I was definitely anxious and my nerves were getting the best of me.

Before another thought occurred in my mind, Carmen called again making sure I was in the lobby since she'd just arrived. Just what did I get myself in to?

* * *

><p><em>I know that this is a tad bit shorter than the previous chapter <em>

_Thank you so much for the reviews and those who put this on their story alerts and everything! They are very much appreciated. :)_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Vampire Diaries. Most of the things here are made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Elena's POV:

"Took you long enough" Carmen said disapprovingly as soon as I stepped foot in her silver Porsche. Her car was very sleek and all of the car's parts were original and a bit customized to her liking.

"Sorry, I was... distracted" I made up an excuse for her not to know how much I'm freaking out.

"Don't let it happen again. We are hoping this book to be the best and to accomplish that we need as much time as possible." She faced the road again and drove as we sat in pure silence.

We arrived in Emmerson corp. in the nick of time. The lady at the front desk informed us where Alexandra Emmerson's office was. Once we reached the top floor, we saw Ms. Emmerson's office was. The office was made of pure glass so when I was able to take a peek inside. I saw a girl in her early twenties, she was typing away at her laptop. Carmen suddenly barged in.

"Alex, I've missed you!" She smiled widely.

"Carmen. I've missed you just as much." The woman whose name was Alex smiled. I felt invisible as they talked a bit more. I fake coughed and that seemed to catch their attention.

"Oh! This is Elena Gilbert." Carmen finally introduced me. "She is the author of the book that you will be publicizing." I waved. "Hi."

"Elena, this is Alexandra Emmerson, your publicist." Carmen told me.

"Oh please Carmen, you know very well I hate being called _Alexandra. _Just hearing people calling me that would make me go on a rampage." She reprimanded Carmen and turned towards me.

"You can call me Alex. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Gilbert." She took out her hand for me to shake.

"The pleasures all mine, Alex." I smiled and shook her hand. "And you can call me Elena" She smiled back.

She really didn't look much like her picture in the magazine. She looks even prettier if I say so myself. Her eyes are a faultless cerulean and she has big dark brown curls that cascade over her shoulder. I could see a hint of some freckles in her clear, white face.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, Alex we really should talk about the book." Carmen interrupted us.

"Really Carmen, sometimes I wonder why you're so cranky with work. Elena's book is amazing and we've really got nothing to worry about." Alex coolly replied.

"We've got to publish this soon Alex, and we still need to talk about the book cover, the editor, the printing of the book- which will probably take the longest by the way- and of course your publicity, maybe a book tour and the-"Carmen's enumeration was cut off by Alex.

"Okay I get it." She raised her arms up in surrender.

"Where do we start?" She said in her serious mode.

"We start at the Fortnie Publishing House." Carmen turned to me. "There is where all meetings concerning your book will be held and where you'll be meeting your co- workers."

* * *

><p>We're got in Carmen's Porsche soon after our little meeting. Alex stayed in the front seat so I stayed at the back. Carmen drove for a while and we all stayed quiet until Alex spoke.<p>

"So Elena, how long have you been writing?" Alex tried to make a conversation.

"I just tried taking it up recently, maybe about a year ago." I was very unsure but it seemed to surprise her.

"You've just been writing for a year?" Alex's eyes widened in shocked. "It didn't seem like it in your manuscript. I thought you've been writing for a longer period of time."

"Told you she had some skill" Carmen smirked.

In a couple of minutes we arrived at a really big building. Most of the exterior were black tinted windows that reflect the sun so it looked like it was shining. There was a big sign on top of its entrance saying "Fortnie Publishing House." I stared at it a bit more because it was just that huge.

"Are you going to walk in or not?" Carmen said playfully walking out of her car. We already parked and Alex got out first. I snapped out of it and followed them towards the glass doors.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fortnie." The receptionist greeted.

"Amber, is mother here? Our newest author is here." Carmen smiled widely.

"She's at her office on the 11th floor. She's been waiting for you as well." Amber glanced at me.

"Let's go!" Carmen said as we all went to the elevator. Carmen pressed number two on the floor numbers.

"Why'd you press number two? She said your mom was at the eleventh floor." I asked her.

"I still have to give you the tour of this place." Carmen smiled widely.

"Oh. Okay then, go right ahead." I said and let her step out before me when the elevator doors opened.

"Here is where the printing is done for everything. This floor is for the books and the third floor is for the magazines but we'll skip the third floor." Carmen explained. This floor was full of really big printers so it must be the same as the next floor.

"The fourth floor is for the book covers." I could see photographers and artists on this floor once we got out of the elevator.

"The fifth and sixth floors are for the writers, illustrators and editors to do their work." These two floors were separated into different offices.

"The seventh floor is for breaks." It was basically a lounge with a cafeteria and a couple of cafés.

"This is the place where we do everything related to the magazine. It takes three floors." Carmen explained while walking through the eighth floor. Alex stayed silent as this whole tour took place. She seemed occupied by her thoughts.

"The eleventh floor is for the executives and discussion rooms." She said once we got back inside the elevator. I wonder how I'll remember where everything is. I'll probably get used to it in due time.

"Let's skip the rest and head over to mom." She said enthusiastically

"Why do you seem so happy?" I asked her.

"I haven't seen mom since my trip to Virginia so obviously I would be excited." She walked quickly out of the elevator as she explained. Alex and I were having a hard time catching up to her.

She threw open the doors with both of her hands like a little child opening the door to the living room on Christmas morning. It's quite a handful believing that this was the person herself who was stating almost all of the things we had to do and was quite serious a few moments ago.

"Mother" She greeted her mom with a big smile.

"Oh! Carmen, Good thing you're here." Her mom smiled and gave her a hug. "And Alexandra, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She looked at Alex and tapped her cheeks against hers. Alex nodded in response. Still not used to being called Alexandra.

"You must be Elena Gilbert. I've heard a couple of things about you actually, from Carmen here. I hear you're quite an author" She knowingly smiled.

Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Carmen's and looked far more wise. Her hair was a tad lighter than Carmen's russet brown hair and was cropped short.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that Mrs. Fortnie." I replied respectfully.

"Please dear, don't be so modest. I have read your work and I must say that it is quite a piece of literature." She winked at me. "Now, now, no more chit chat we simply have far too much work to do." She walked towards her seat and sat down. She put her glasses back on her face and faced us seriously. Her mother must've been where Carmen got her work ethics.

"So when do you plan to publish this?" She asked us head on.

"I still don't-" I was cut off by Carmen.

"Hopefully in three years."

"Good. That is enough time. You may use discussion room number 3. Now, go on." She pointed towards the door and typed furiously on her laptop.

"That was... interesting." I said, breaking the silence as we walked to discussion room 3.

"Yeah, my mom's always pretty busy with this publishing house." Carmen explained.

We walked further down the hall until we reached a big room with a long table and office chairs adjacent to it. There was a flat screen on the left wall. Carmen walked towards the left end of the table and we all sat there.

"To begin with..." Carmen started off.

* * *

><p>That was probably one of the longest discussions I've had. I finished a bottle of water just because I talked too much. We've talked about who would be my editor, illustrator and a bunch of other things I wouldn't want to think of again. Right now, we've just finished the meeting and we're headed to dinner at Italianis.<p>

Once we got seated, I tried to start a conversation.

"I am so tired." I whined at them, who looked like they didn't break a sweat.

"Elena, you have to get used to this. We're in New York for goodness' sake. Everything goes by faster here." Alex looked towards me before calling the waiter to order.

I pondered on this a bit before agreeing. "Oh alright" I was too tired to say anymore.

The waiter took our orders and we ate silently after that.

"That was delicious! Now let's head back. I'll bring you two to your homes." Carmen said once she finished paying the tab.

"Oh no, you already paid for the bill. I think it's enough." I said disapprovingly.

"On the contrary Elena, you still don't know your way around these parts. We'll have to tell you where everything is first before we let you go on by yourself." Alex countered back coolly. Damn, she did make a good point.

"Fine, let's go then." I smiled at them. As much as I hated to admit it, these people were the ones I have with me right now. I have to trust them.

"Great! Now would you two please walk a bit faster?" Carmen smiled but it looked scary. She was already half way out the door. Alex and I looked at each other before catching up to her, both of us knowing well that she could leave us with no ride.

Once we were properly settled in the car, Carmen headed to Alex's place.

Alex stayed in a wide three story house. The structure was very modern and it had a small garden in front.

"Here's where I get off. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said and walked out of the car once we arrived. She informed us that she lived in a bungalow and the house is split between her family and The Walker family.

"See you!" I called out as she went inside her gate.

"Next stop, Papillon hotel" Carmen winked and looked at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled at her.

We didn't say anymore after that. Only the sound of the radio was heard.

"So what do you think Elena? Do you think that you'll like it here?" Carmen asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think I would." I remembered most of today's events and faintly bid her goodbye as I stepped out of her car and went to the front door of the Papillon hotel.

I unlocked my door and dragged my feet inside. I checked my phone for anything I've missed and I've gotten 4 messages and 3 missed calls.

Crap, I forgot to call everyone. I told them I'd call once I got settled in. I sighed dejectedly. I'm too tired already. I changed into more comfortable clothes and got ready for bed. Maybe I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning.

This day felt like it went by too fast for my liking. I'm far too tired than I have ever been lately. If every day was going to be like this, I'd have to adapt to it quickly or I'd probably be too tired to move.

Darkness overcame me before I've barely hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I'm very sorry that this came quite late. I was distracted by a lot of things.<em>

_If you do like this then feel free to review or give me some suggestions :)_

_~Frances_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Damon's POV:**

(A year later)

"Damon, just what do you get by sitting here all day?" Stefan asked me. I was seated on the couch, empty blood bags around me and a big bottle of bourbon.

"I don't ask what you do behind closed doors so you shouldn't need to bother me with whatever I'm doing, brother" I replied icily.

"Damon, you've been drinking too much these months. The liquor cabinet's almost empty even! Can't you do anything else?" He went on and on, crap. I need to stop this, my hangover's bad enough.

"And how is it that you give a damn with what I'm doing now? Last time I checked you were having the time of your life with Kat." He finally shut up afterwards. Good. I was about to return to what I was doing when a voice broke our silence;

"Give the guy some respect, Damon. It's not his fault he _chose_ to be happy." Katherine strutted in and stood beside Stefan.

"Oh yes because it's the greatest idea suggested to you by the 'lovable Elena'." I said sarcastically.

"Believe it or not, Damon, she did say she wanted us together so suck it up. Somehow she wanted us to still be the same way we were before she left and we are .We all miss Elena dearly but we don't try to be the way you are now. What if Elena saw you this way, huh? What then?" Katherine questioned, her anger slowly building up and surprisingly made an odd point.

"Fuck. Off." I coldly countered and walked out of the boarding house. Damon Salvatore does not listen to anyone, especially Katherine.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, I found myself climbing the tree outside of the Gilbert Household. I sat comfortably on a high tree branch. From how I see it, it was probably in the middle of the afternoon. Everyone was out either at school or working. It was drizzling but that didn't trouble me. This way no one would bother me and I can think in peace.<p>

Damn, how long has it been since I've been here, up on this tree and watching over Elena just because she looked too much like Katherine? It felt like ages ago. The biggest shock I'd received so far was that Elena— sweet, kind, and lovable Elena— could actually befriend the vampire who messed up mine and my brother's lives. They looked too damn close to each other already! And she had the guts to urge her and Stefan together without bothering to tell me about it! Just where was the 'friendship' in that? Along with leaving us here— leaving me— she had to make it a whole lot worst.

The sad part about it is that no matter how hard I try, I can't seem get mad at her for it. I would always see the selfless Elena, the one who would always try to make everyone else happy, even at her expense. I missed her a lot and that seemed to be my latest problem.

Maybe it started the first week she was gone. When she called me, we talked, laughed, and told stories as if she never even left. I felt reassured that she was still her adorable self, even in New York and I was probably happy that time. That's when I started feeling that I was going to miss her too much already.

Not that any of that mattered. In the end she wasn't able to keep her promise all too well. She apparently has been too busy with her book and everything to be able to call or write to us often. Nowadays she barely calls.

I wouldn't admit it but more than half the time, constant thoughts of her would go through my mind, wondering what she is even doing at the moment or when she was going to call, it's a bother more than anything. Not like I can do anything about it now. Clearly she has made her choice of leaving and I wouldn't take this opportunity from her.

It's probably been a year now and everyone seems to have gotten over it. If they haven't, they were good at hiding it. Everyone just happens to be paired with each other already and I was the only one left. It never really looked like I cared enough about it but Blondie did, and she would always tell me that Elena would be with me but it didn't seem likely it. Elena wouldn't bother liking someone like me.

My phone suddenly rang and the caller ID said 'Alaric'. I picked it up.

"Why, hello Ric! Would you tell me why you decided to grace me with hearing from you on this fine afternoon?" I sarcastically greeted him.

"Damon... Come to the Grill! It's so nice here." His voice was a bit slurred. The guy only gets drunk whenever things are getting too tough. Maybe I should head over there; the rain was getting stronger anyway.

I skillfully climbed down the tree and headed there.

* * *

><p>"Damon! You came! C'mon and have a seat. Let's have a drinking contest!" Alaric called me over from the bar as soon as I walked in. He was holding a big bottle of whiskey in his hand and waving it around with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Ric, just why the hell are you drinking this much again?" I questioned him and ordered my usual.

"Life's great isn't it? And you know just who is great? Jenna. You know we're going really well!" He smiled widely and took a big gulp from the bottle.

I let him babble on a bit more and just took sips from my glass. It would take a lot to shut this guy up.

"... I might even propose to her soon." When those words finally sunk in my drunken head, I almost choked on my drink.

"Propose? Alaric isn't that a bit too much? The thought of you getting married is just a bit too weird, don't you think?" I tried to talk some sense into him.

"That's why I called you here Damon. I need some advice on this. You're the only one not in some kind of relationship-" He paused and looked at me weirdly. I nodded at him and urged him to continue. "And you don't have any kind of that biased opinions. I love Jenna and I want to marry her. Should I?"

Usually in these types of situations, Alaric would be asking Elena, considering that St. Stefan was already taken. I stayed quiet and thought about it for a bit then I answered.

"Do what you want." I shrugged and drank some more.

His smile became bigger, looking like he understood some different meaning in my short reply.

"Thanks and Damon?"

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd want to be the best man?" He looked sheepish.

"Ric, Ric, Ric." I chastised "She hasn't even said yes yet, but if she did, I'll think about it." I gave him a wolfish grin and turned to get out of my seat.

"Where are you going? We still have a drinking contest remember?" He smiled wickedly. I raised my brow and smirked.

"Two shots please." I ordered the bartender and took a seat.

"Alaric, prepare to be beaten." Were my last words before we quickly downed our shots.

* * *

><p>It was probably pretty late in the afternoon already when Alaric and I were supporting each other to get in the house.<p>

"And that guy fell and crashed to the floor!" Alaric said loudly as we clumsily walked in. We were both really drunk and I could barely understand what he was saying. We just laughed and talked a bit more about absolutely nothing.

"Damon? Alaric? Why are the two of you drunk?" Stefan asked as soon as he walked in.

"Baby brother, this is what real men do." I slurred. "Why don't you join us?" I dared him and raised my bottle of bourbon toward him.

"I'll pass." He said and pushed it away. "Alaric, you should head home. I'll drive you."

"Alright then, it's getting pretty late too. See you around Damon." He waved at me and tried to sober up a bit.

"Have a safe trip there brother." My eyes widened at him daringly as I raised my glass in goodbye. They soon left and I was left alone to think for a moment.

I say a moment because after a few more minutes, the vamp- Barbie walks in with her arms crossed, interrupting my peace.

"Damon! Exactly why are you being like this?" She looked mad.

"How sad, I don't even get a proper greeting." I fake pouted, still barely sober. She scowled at me, getting madder by the second.

"Why would you suddenly care anyways? Aren't you happy I'm not terrorizing anybody now?" I questioned bitterly.

"Stefan's worried about you. He called me over to make sure you do nothing terrible with all your depression!" She practically screamed in my face.

"Who said I was depressed?"

"Please Damon, you're in denial. We all know you were really affected with Elena leaving and we all know that you definitely like her. You just can't admit it yourself!" She rolled her eyes.

"Look, to me Elena's just a girl who decided to leave everyone behind, nothing more and nothing less." I held my jaw tight. I must've been really drunk to say these things to her best friend's face.

She gaped at me as I stood up and walked out. I don't want to listen to another sermon by Blondie.

* * *

><p>I was lying peacefully on my bed and was about to fall asleep after a lot more drinking. Key word: 'was' considering that Stefan barged in my room. God, can't the guy just give me a break?<p>

"Damon, Caroline's really mad at you. She almost ran to Bonnie and got her to hurt you more if she didn't see me entering! What did you do?" He was seething and was clenching his fists to control his anger.

"Stefan, I am in the sanctuary of my room. Leave me in peace." I was a bit more sober and just understood more clearly of what I just did earlier but that still wouldn't stop me from getting really pissed at this guy.

"Damon, I swear—"I cut him off.

"Look, I simply said what I thought of Elena."

"Which was?" His anger was lowering but that wouldn't save me from what he would do after this.

"That Elena is just like any other girl, nothing special. She left everyone behind and probably forgot us by now." My eyes looked dead, just as I wanted it to be and my lips formed a grim line.

He was about to attack me when someone else beat him to it. A vampire stronger and faster than us both who looked exactly like Elena. _Katherine_. She took a tight hold of my neck in a split second after I finished speaking and banged my head on the headboard, strong enough to leave a dent. I heard a crack in my skull somewhere too, but I was too busy enjoying seeing Katherine lose her composure.

"Don't you ever, ever! Talk about Elena that way!" Her eyes turned completely red and her veins under them were showing. Her fangs were extended and she looked completely furious.

She threw me across the room and I slid, until I reached my wooden table and destroyed it. I think my shoulder was dislocated but I didn't care as much. She wants a fight and she'll get it.

I used my speed to grab her shoulders and throw her across the room. She hit a mirror and her hair was mixed with blood. She reached her hand up and winced when she saw the red liquid on her fingertips.

She quickly stood up and used her inhuman speed to get close enough to kick me in the stomach. I was poised to give her an uppercut when Stefan got in the way and blocked it.

"Damon." He gave me a look. "Katherine." He turned to her. "Both of you stop it." He broke the two of us apart.

I looked around my room and it was a mess. Looks like I wouldn't be sleeping in here for the night. I walked out of my room and left the two of them in their businesses. I had much more better things to do.

I decided to stay in a guest bedroom for the meantime and decided to think a little while I healed. I drank a couple of blood bags after that fight and I'm just waiting for all of my bones to return to how they were.

I still don't know what came over me when I said those things. Elena didn't deserve that. Maybe that was it.

I feel like I don't really deserve someone like her. I don't deserve someone who cared for me and someone who values my presence in some way. I've done too many horrible things for that. I'm too unworthy.

But it seems that I can't. By some odd reason, I can't change what I feel towards her. I can't say that I hate her without it absolutely killing me inside. When I said that to Caroline earlier, it didn't look like I was pissed; it looked like I was a broken man missing the girl he loved. And I wanted it to stop, but I've gone too far down to go back up.

I am and always have been in love with Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em>I am so so sorry for such a late update . It was kinda hard doing a Damon POV for once so I doubt I'd do it again. Damon was kinda OOC here so my bad. D:<em>

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'd love to hear comments or suggestions so it would do me some good if you could click that button down there :3_

_~Fraxinelle_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi! _

_So first and foremost thank you for such a great response to my previous chapter. Honestly, I mean it. I seriously did not expect anyone to read this, so thank you. _

_Second, This chapter is very, very, very late sadly but it is almost twice as long as my previous one. So here's me hoping I did some kind of justice to that. I do hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it._

_-ƒraxinelle_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way possible. However I do at some point own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five:<strong>

**Elena's POV**

Usually, I love the morning. The wonderful, soft sunlight would seep through my glass windows. The heat giving the plants on my balcony wonderful warmth, everything about it would be peaceful and calming. Sadly, this morning was the exception.

"Elena! Wake up already you sleepy head!" Carmen sat on my bed and was nudging me to wake up. Her voice was incredibly loud this morning.

"Give me five more minutes!" I whined and kept my eyes closed. I grabbed a pillow to put it over my face and get a few more minutes of sleep. Sadly, neither of the two would let me. Yes, two. Alex tagged along with Carmen and was calmly seated on my couch.

"No! You said those exact words ten minutes ago! You are getting up one way or another, whether you liked it or not!" With finality in her words, she stood up and pulled the comforter off of me.

I grunted and rubbed my eyes opened. I sat up more properly and blinked my tiredness away. I wouldn't have been so tired if only _somebody_ didn't force me to stay at that author's convention until late last night.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" I glared at Alex.

"Hey, don't blame me. Good publicity doesn't come easily. Your book is going to be published incredibly soon and we need all the help we can get." Her eyes dared me to disagree. I stayed silent and stared at her. "Besides, you had fun, didn't you?" She smirked. She knows incredibly well when she wins something, especially when it regards to me.

I did have fun actually. I met the authors who have always inspired me and everyone seemed excited to the publishing of my second book. With my first book getting such great feedback and reviews, I decided to write my second one. They even said that I'd be doing really well at this, so who knows, maybe I'd even write a third?

I was lucky enough to keep my suite, because at the moment I am still earning a large sum of money from my book. The Fortnie Publishing House is currently paying for my suite so I get to stay here for as long as I can.

"Fine, you're right already, happy?" I admitted defeat.

"Yes I am thank you." She turned her attention back to her iPhone and continued texting.

"Elena! Get out of bed already!" Carmen pulled at my arm and whined. "It's our birthday weekend and you're planning to stay here and sleep?"

"Birthday weekend, what are you talking about?" I skeptically raised my brow at that and stared at the two of them questioningly.

"You know, it's mine and Alex's birthdays are right after each other! And it's on a weekend, hence, the term 'Birthday Weekend'. Which so happens is this weekend, now get up!" She yelled.

"Alright, fine." I surrendered and stood up off my bed to stretch. "What's the plan for today?" I asked them.

"Right now we are going to head over to the spa to enjoy my way of celebrating my birthday. Then afterwards we can go to one of Alex's favorite places until God knows when." Carmen replied with a smirk and shrugged.

"That also happens to be one of the best clubs here at the moment. Ever heard of Club Phoenix? We got in the VIP list from a friend of mine." She looked up a bit with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Club Phoenix was one of the hardest places to get in, or so I was told. We've all been pretty busy lately so this was a good break from all of that.

"Okay then, I'll take a shower then we'll head on over to the spa." I got a bit excited at that because to spend a whole day relaxing is rare for us these days.

"Hurry already!" Carmen reminded me as I quickly grabbed my clothes and made my way to my bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we headed?" I asked them as I got in the backseat. Alex was driving her red BMW and Carmen called shotgun.<p>

"We're headed to 'Serenity Spa'. It's one of the biggest, most luxurious spas at the moment! And we're booked for the entire day." She winked at me and handed me a brochure.

"Wow, you do go all out for your birthdays don't you?" I muttered and read the brochure.

"Elena, this isn't all out. Not even close! You could just imagine our parties in our earlier years. Imagine that only ten times bigger. That's how we were." Carmen turned a little in her seat to look at me and smirked.

I took the time to think about it and I got an incredibly creepy mental image. I shuddered and Carmen saw it.

"See what I mean? We have simply toned down are birthday celebrations, which is sad. I miss the good old days." Carmen dramatically sighed and turned front.

"Don't expect me to join you in your merriment, Carmen. I know what you're thinking and I am not going to redo your 'good old days' so forget it." Alex jumped in on our conversation and strictly told Carmen, emphasizing each word.

"Fine, be that way." was Carmen's childish response. "At least we'll still have your clubbing to look forward to." She smirked.

After a couple of turns for about half an hour, we finally made it. Alex let a valet take the car once we arrived at the front door and we walked in what was supposed to be Tanya's celebration.

Serenity Spa was a very modern and complicated architectural piece of work. The color scheme for the outside and the inside of the infrastructure was white. We made our way to the front desk where a lady named Stephanie stood or that's what was read on her name plate. Most of the staff of the spa were clad in white and gold and looked very formal.

"We have reservations under Fortnie." Carmen smiled at Stephanie.

"Oh, you're just in time." She stood up smiling. "Right this way." She raised her arm and walked ahead of us to show us the way.

She walked up the curved glass staircase to the second floor as her heels made some noise. We followed her until she reached the end of the hallway and stopped. She pulled open to white colored double doors and we got to take our first look at our room for the day. The room was big and round full of massage beds and chairs. It had the usual things spas would have but this had a big manmade pond right in the center and advanced things that most spas wouldn't have.

"Welcome to the Zen room. I hope this is to your liking." Stephanie smiled widely at us, taking all of us out of our reveries.

"It is thank you." Carmen spoke for all of us and smiled brightly at her.

"I'll be leaving you then. Enjoy your stay." She smiled at us and turned to close the door as she left.

"Now we can finally start my birthday celebration!" Carmen cheered and went behind a curtain to change into her bathrobes. The two of us followed right after.

A weekend of doing nothing else but having fun was incredibly rare for us these days. We've all been so busy with work at both the Fortnie Publishing Main House and everywhere else just for the publishing of my second book. At the moment, I'll just not think about it. Today was Carmen's birthday and nothing will stop us from enjoying it.

* * *

><p>"So she said— Elena are you even listening to me?" Carmen interrupted my thoughts.<p>

"Sorry, I've just been... thinking about things lately." I excused myself.

We were currently lying in prone positions on three separate massage beds getting some hard- earned massages from our separate masseuses clad in green attires. The entire room had a faint scent of earth and was incredibly calming. And they ask why it was called 'Serenity Spa'.

"Thinking about what? Thoughts should always be shared, you know." Alex said informatively.

"Well..." I wasn't entirely sure if I should tell them what happened, though it would be great if the weight was finally off of my shoulders.

"Alright, so you see, I've just talked to Caroline—"

"Was she that blonde chick that went here during Christmas?" Carmen asked. Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Jeremy decided to come over here during Christmas. They all said that they missed me and I missed them a lot too. Since I had no family here, they decided to spend Christmas with me, saying some things about how I shouldn't be spending Christmas alone.

Of course I wondered where the others were and they said they were giving Damon some company. I remember they're exact words clearly.

"_Company? Why would he need that? He can just come here as much as he'd like." I asked the four of them while we were at the living room after dinner._

"_Well, Elena, you wouldn't believe it. I doubt you would, but Damon's been missing you, a lot actually. He coming here and leaving you right after would make it harder for the both of you." Katherine answered for the four of them._

"_But you guys missed me too right? Why would he be missing me more?" I asked some more._

"_Elena, he doesn't call you almost every single day like we do. He won't say anything because he thinks you're really busy and he probably didn't want to impose on you so much." Jeremy answered this time._

"_But he wouldn't..." I let the words softly trail out of my lips and we remained silent after that._

_We continued with what we were doing like there was no awkwardness at all. If more than anything, I knew that Jeremy was spending a lot more time with Damon than he usually would but then again. I wouldn't even know what was usual for them anymore._

"Yes and as I was saying, I was talking with her over the phone and she suddenly says some things that... an old friend of mine said." I continued and snapped out of my reminiscing.

"An old friend? What did that 'friend' of yours say?" Alex asked this time.

"He said that I was selfish and no different from the other girls he's met..." I said in almost a whisper, but loud enough to let the two of them hear. "but I know him. He's mean and cruel and probably thought that way about me from the start." I said bitterly. Though the words itself aren't that hurtful, I can just feel that he implied exactly that.

"Why would he even say that? He's your friend isn't he?" Carmen asked me.

"That's what I thought so too." I looked down and frowned.

"Where is he now? I am going to murder him." Alex spoke with a murderous glare aura around her. She almost stood up from her position but was thankfully held down by the masseuse.

"No, we wouldn't do that. You have to make him suffer first!" Carmen then tried to stand up and so did Alex but I was able stop them both before they did anything rash. How well can they go against a vampire?

"The both of you will lie back down and relax." I emphasized each word. They both glared at me, probably waiting for me to say why but I just shrugged it off and explained.

"Spending a 'Birthday Weekend' plotting someone's death is not a good way to spend it. We will continue with our original plans and I will receive no ifs ands, or buts." I lay down on my massage bed more heavily as the masseuse massaged my muscles a bit harder. We stayed silent for a while until I decided to speak.

"Alex, aren't you even spending your birthday with your family?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, you never did speak of any plans with your mom." Carmen joined in.

"Well, mom's off to England for a whole month. She left yesterday so I spent my birthday with her on Wednesday. We just stayed over at a hotel until just yesterday. It was alright." Alex's reply was a bit muffled because of the massage bed.

"Oh, well that seems cool." I complimented. "Your mom must be really busy." I stated.

"Yeah, she has businesses almost all over the US and England so she is pretty busy. I still bond with her tons though." Alex smiled.

"How about you Carmen? What'd you do?" Alex looked at Carmen.

"Mom had to tons of meetings today, so we decided to do my birthday yesterday. We went on a shopping spree that she paid for. It was a lot of fun." Carmen smiled widely, her cheery mood returning.

Damn, I forgot both of their gifts. I'd almost slapped myself if it didn't make me look retarded.

"Your massages are done. You may all go to for your facials and others of the sort." The three of them bowed and left to be replaced by three others.

"I'm going to the Jacuzzi" Carmen announces and left with Alex.

"Sure thing, I'll just have to do some things first. Meet you there?" I called after.

"Okay then. See ya." Alex waved and headed to the other section of the big room.

I then headed a bit opposite to the side they were headed and grabbed my phone to look for a specific gift I had in mind, and I was pretty sure I know where I could get it.

* * *

><p>"Elena, where did you get these dresses?" Carmen gasped aloud as soon as she set eyes on three very gorgeous and totally fashionable party attires.<p>

We were currently in my penthouse because it was closer to 'Club Phoenix'.

"I have a friend who is a stylist and he specifically chose these dresses for your body types and everything." I may be close friends with these two, but they're not the only ones I've met in my months of residing here. "These are also your birthday gifts; I thought that wearing these would be fine for tonight."

"Fine? These dresses went past that and flew straight to mars! These dresses are absolutely stunning!" was Carmen's diplomatic reply.

"They are!" Alex joined in and looked at the fabric of her blue dress.

"Glad you like them." I smiled at the two. "Now let's dress up! We've got to be there by nine don't we?" I reminded them and that was enough for the both of them to get up and go.

As soon as they finished we headed over to the club. Alex was supposed to meet her friend there who was supposed to get them in pretty easy.

This time Carmen was driving and she drove incredibly fast claiming that "the night life isn't for slow asses that can't drive faster than 40 miles an hour".

Club Phoenix was packed by this time. Party goers and the usual posse of this club came in with even flashier and more outrageous outfits than the ones they had on.

"Hey! Alex! Wait up!" Someone called from the side as we stepped out of the car. We all turned and saw a guy about the same age as Alex was with a long shaggy dark brown hairstyle and entrancing gray eyes walking towards us. He was wearing a proper looking outfit (thankfully!) but was still fitting for a club.

"Allen!" Alex came over and hugged him.

"So these are your friends." Allen looked at us.

"Yes, Carmen and Elena meet Allen Walker." Alex introduced us and pointed at us respectively. We both said our hellos.

"Allen, meet Carmen and Elena."

"It's a pleasure." Allen was obviously seen as a gentleman.

"Shall we?" Allen asked. We all followed and the bouncer quickly let us in once we reached the door. I heard groans and complaints from the others waiting in line but we ignored them and continued. The bouncer was getting pretty pissed with them already as it is.

* * *

><p>"Dare!" I screeched as soon as the bottle landed on me. We were playing Truth or Dare with Allen, Bill, and Daniel. We met Bill when Carmen said that he was an old schoolmate of hers and with Bill came Daniel. They were two incredibly good looking guys; Bill had jet black hair and dark eyes while Daniel had chestnut hair and green eyes. We'd learned that Bill was German and that Daniel was from somewhere in Britain. The two of them were incredibly nice to us.<p>

After a whole lot of dancing and simply talking, we all decided to stay in a booth with a couple of drinks and just play a simple game of truth or dare which probably started hours ago. We all did hilarious dares and if it were truths, well, that wasn't pretty either. The club was pounding with incredibly loud music and was pretty dark but illuminated by the nights of the dance floor and the strobe lights.

"I dare you to kiss the person closest you, full on the lips." Carmen was already pretty drunk after all the drinking we did. Thankfully, I'd kept myself in quite a safe distance from drinking anything else except a few martinis.

"Ha! Easy." I exclaimed and looked at the person closest to me. Daniel. I widened my eyes in shock and he simply shrugged.

I brushed it off and he leaned in. I met him halfway and we kissed for a considerably amount of time.

"Hey, you two, stop it already, that's sick." Allen said loudly and we pulled away blushing.

"Oh, now the moods ruined, let's go!" Alex said quickly and soon enough we were all standing outside of the bar at around 2:30 in the morning.

"Ugh, can we please go somewhere we can get something cold? It's incredibly hot now." Bill whined in his thick German accent.

"Oh! You guys can go, I'll head home." I told the five of them. I still had to call Bonnie again since she has left me a lot of voice mails and text messages.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked me, probably concerned for my safety.

"Yeah, I'll head out. The hotel isn't that far from here anyways." I reassured her and we went our separate ways.

"Elena!" I heard Daniel scream.

"Yes?" I turned back around and saw that he was jogging towards me.

"I couldn't let a lady walk out late at night by herself, now could I?" He smiled charmingly, panting a bit as he reached where I am. I smiled back and then we were walking all the way to my hotel.

We talked and talked about everything we can until it we reached the front of The Papillon.

"So here's your place huh? It's pretty nice."

"You do know that I don't own the hotel, right?" The question flew out of my mouth far too fast and my eyes widened emphasizing on my shock. I must've still been a tad tipsy.

"No, Elena I didn't." He remarked sarcastically and chuckled.

"Oh, well then my place is still a couple of floors up." I smiled and almost tripped.

"That's it. You seem way too drunk to walk properly; I guess I'll have to escort you there too." He smirked at me and held my hand.

"I'm not drunk! I only drank a couple of martinis and that was it!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Elena, it's around 2 in the morning, people are resting. Now let me help you." He said and was already on his way to the elevator.

"Oh okay." I smiled widely and soon enough we were finally on 15th floor. If I heard correct, I was horrible whenever I got even a bit drunk. It was a shock that Daniel could still put up with me in this state.

"Now, you got your keys?" He asked me when we were in front of my suite.

"Yes sir." I jiggled my keys in his face to emphasize my point.

"Good, now do you have my phone number?" He said a bit red.

"No I don't. You should fix that." I said and looked in my bag for my phone.

"That's alright, I got yours anyways. I'll call. Sweet dreams, love." He told me goodbye in that English accent of his and hugged me a bit awkwardly. I hugged him back and by the time I realized what I just did, the elevator doors were closing with him in it.

I smiled a bit to myself and opened my door. I opened the lights and headed for my bed. I was going to check my missed calls and messages until I heard a loud crash on my balcony. I stood up and tried to take a peek on from where I was standing to see nothing there.

Cats in hotels are never heard of and The Papillon was of no exception. This place couldn't have anything like that and burglary has never occurred either.

Then again, curiosity did kill the cat.

I stepped out of the glass doors and went out. All I saw was the big full moon and the dark, endless night. I sighed, thinking that everything was just my imagination but I used to be around the supernatural a lot so I'm bound to be worried for some specific things that might suddenly show up. I decided to stop my foolishness and turned around to head for my glass doors. That is, until a voice stopped me.

"Elena Gilbert was it? Allow me to introduce myself and my friends here. I am Klaus. These two are Victoria and Demetri." said a man with impeccable looks. As he spoke, his fangs were glinting in the moonlight while he licked his lips in amusement, then I just knew I had to be scared. The two others were incredibly beautiful creatures. Probably vampires as well as their long fangs were showing.

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to calm down my shaking hands. My insides screamed at me to run away but I can't seem to feel my body moving.

"Why, you're the doppelganger aren't you? An exact look alike to Katerina." He looked so much more serious now.

I glanced at the closed glass doors behind the three of them, wanting more and more that I have stayed inside instead. Maybe I could run, though running past vampires would have been incredibly hard.

"Oh, you mustn't think about that Miss Gilbert. While you may have noticed, we are vampires, stronger than you can imagine. And I, myself am stronger than the vampires you have faced beforehand." He smirked.

"Now you know who you are, but you still don't know how you are related to the curse don't you?" He walked towards me and I slowly backed away, the railings of my balcony behind me as he spoke some more.

"You see my dear; you are the last thing I need to break this curse, keeping me from what potential I could be. You are certainly a supernatural occurrence, mind you but we have waited long enough. Come with us and you or your friends will be of no harm." He stretched out a hand, waiting for me to take it.

"And if I don't?" I dared to ask.

"You wouldn't like the ending, I assure you." I couldn't tell if he was using compulsion on me or not. I still had my habit of wearing my locket wherever I go.

I had to think fast. If I go, I would obviously die. If I don't, there's still a small chance at living. I can't exactly go out past those doors with vampires' right in front of it. The only chance I have left is to jump towards the balcony beneath mine. The chance of landing right under it is less than a half possible.

The changing of events was too fast for them to see what I had planned. I guess they didn't expect me to make a move entirely out of reflex.

Without another thought entering my brain, I jumped over the railing and I was freefalling.

My legs were looking for the railings on the other balcony and I found that my right foot had reached it. Then I slipped.

I fell backwards and just knew that I was going to die. Goodbye to my best friends, my family, and everyone else I cared about. To the dreams I have fulfilled and to the dreams that I have not. The wind rushed against my back and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

Klaus attempted to jump after me. His face vamped out and his hands shaping into claws. He looked incredibly mad and I hoped he wouldn't reach me. Death was better than giving him the power to kill every human being possible.

With that thought passing my mind, I felt my head crushed by the asphalt and the rest of my body following in a millisecond. My eyes blurred with at the great impact and I couldn't move. I was sure my spine was broken too. Soon enough my erratic heart that was still beating would stop.

I can see three blurry figures surrounding me. Probably the vampires who attempted to take me. The girl — Victoria was it? — Or what seemed like a girl bent down to look at me closely. She shook her head and turned to the other two. The three of them soon used they're speed and left me.

All that was left was me staring at the big moon. It was clichéd to know that I died this way, but an all beautiful fact at that.

A figure covered my view of the moon. My head was suddenly raised to an arm which was dripping blood. The blood looked emphasized compared to the porcelain skin but that hardly didn't even matter. I had no choice but to drink as a reflex due to the forearm coming in a very close contact with my mouth and my need for air.

Before I knew what happened, I lost consciousness as the figure easily lifted me off the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Now I am hoping it was long enough for such a late update . I hope you enjoyed reading it! Review please! I do like to know what the readers of this piece of fiction is thinking about. :)<em>


End file.
